Caught Between Worlds- Rewritten
by ninjagirlA2O
Summary: Ninjago was at peace after encountering many battles between the Overlord, Mater Chen, and Morro. Now a new evil comes. A new prophecy has been discovered, mentioning four konoichi. Two girls are found outside the tea shop. The ninja, along with old ally, will work again to make this comes true. And maybe, find love. C X OC, L X OC, K X S, Z X P, and J X N M for blood and sex
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic.**

 **Just for the record, I do not own Ninjago, nor do I own the characters except the OCs and the plot.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

chapter 1: A Dream

Lorie's Pov

 _I was walking in a dark void. Alone, that's what I was. I stopped, looking around, hoping to find life or light that will lead me out of here. I saw was a dark figure, creeping its way toward me. Screaming, I turned and fled. I manage to escape the shadow, but I couldn't escape the spirits of my family and my friends. Their spirits wailed, "Why did you let us die? You said you will be able to protect us. But it's too late now. You_ _failed_ _."_

 _I closed my eyes, wincing as the tears ran down my face, as I kept running. But then, something tripped me and I fell flat on my face. I lift my face to see shadows coming to me with weapons clenched in their hands. I scooted till my back hit something flat and solid. I pulled my knees up to my chest, making myself as small as possible_

 _The shadows already knew where I was. The leader came towards me with a sword. It stopped, standing right in front of me. I stared as tears that kept running down my face. It raised its sword, preparing to slay me. I shut my eyes, cryin out, "Mother!"_

 _I heard an explosion. I opened my eyes, blinded by the sudden beam of light. I adjusted my eyes and saw a sight that I've seen never before. Thirteen lights, each one a different color, stood in front of me. Red, white, blue, black, crimson, green, golden, dark violet, silver, sky blue, orange, yellow-green, and purple. They circled around me, as if acting like a shield._

 _The shadows attack the lights. When they got closer, their red eyes glanced at me. I was so scared that I turned my head and looked down. I closed my eyes, feeling weak and helpless. I heard the weapons …. clashing against each other?_

 _I opened my eyes and looked at the thirteen lights before me. They were fighting the shadows, but each one they sliced, six more merge. And slowly, the lights begin to grow dim. The first light that fell to the ground was the sky blue one. "No!" I cried, and ran to help the fading light. But as soon as I got close to it, a shadow tripped me, causing me to fall on the murky earth. I tried to get up but lost control of my arms and legs. I again closed my eyes, feeling weak and defenseless, waiting for a blow to finish me off._

 _But it never came. I opened my eyes to see the green light blocking the shadow. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. But all I could make out from the light was a person, dressed in strange-looking green pajamas. I couldn't tell whether they were either male or female._

 _I turned my head to the other lights. They were fighting the other shadows, not with a passion to kill but to protect. I turned my head to look at the faded light, who was less than a foot away from me. But lying in its place was a middle age woman. Leaning closer, I saw that the woman was..._

 _"Mom?!" I yelled. She lifted her head and looked at me. "It's time, my daughter", she said softly. "Time for what?" I cried. "For you to find your powers and fulfill the prophecy."_

 _"Wait! I don't understand! What prophecy?! What powers?! I'm just a girl!," I cried. "Everything will be revealed in time. I will explain when I see you again " She said. "Where?", I cried. "In Ninj-", she was cut off by a crackling laugh. She looked straight at me, fear and determination was in her eyes._

" _You must leave. NOW!" "Why?", I asked. "Now is not the time to ask questions",she yelled. "I am NOT leaving! You left me alone with dad and now he's dead. I want to stay! I do not want to be alone!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. Then I heard the sharp sound of a sword coming out of its sheath. I sharply turned my head to see a dark figure. But now it was closer , I saw the figure was a dark samurai, ready to kill me with its tachi. It swang its sword. I didn't know what to do. I was paralyzed, when something green grabbed me in a golden-green tornado. I looked up, hoping to take a glance of my savior. But all I saw were Emerald-green eyes for the rest was cover in a green mask._

 _Seeing that we were out of danger, the person carried me as if I were a china doll. When we got close to my mom, the person set me down, and for a moment I swore I saw that the person's eyes were twinkling. Then they spoke in a gruff voice, he sounded like a teenager like me, saying, "Until we meet again, my kunoichi." Then he left to help his comrades._

 _I turned to my mother, feeling foolish yet determine. Seeing that I was not going to leave, she stood up and put her hands together. She closed her eyes, making it look like she was praying. Her lips moved, sounding out a chant in a language I never heard before. A sky-blue aura started to surround her. I stood there, awestruck by the mysterious light that glowed around her. And I was …. floating? I looked down, seeing that I was encased in a massive ball. Floating away from the battling lights and shadows, and from my mother. I jerked my head in my mother's direction, hot tears flowing down my face as I floated further and further away. "I will see you soon, my child", those were the last words I heard before I was surrounded by darkness. "Mommmmm!"_

* * *

 _ **Thud.**_

 **I opened my eyes, greeting the bright light of the sun. After blinking a few times, I groaned when I realized that I was on the hard floor.** _ **Not again,**_ **I thought.** _**This has to be the… uhg, I lost count after the fiftieth time.**_

 **You see, after my dad died, I started having these dreams for the last few years. When I first started having them, I thought it was because I was still mourning for my father. But after the next few weeks, I'm not so sure. And if that's not enough, I keep sensing that someone watching me, but when I turn around, no one was there.**

 **But that is in the past. I've moved on. I am now staying in a apartment, near my best friends apartment. Plus, her stepmom is my landlady. So I have been doing great so far.**

 **Moving along. When I got off the cold, hard floor, I looked around my room. Everything looked exactly the same, except for the clothes on the floor. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 5:45 in the morning. Shifting my gaze, I looked at the photo frames beside it. I smiled as I looked at the picture of my dad and I, standing in front of a statue that looked like the green ninja. Ah, that takes me back to the very day I fell in love with Legos.**

 _Flashback:_

My dad was a huge fan of Legos. So on his birthday, we went to Legoland. At first sight, it looked boring. But I was sensitive of my dad's feelings, so I pretended to like it. But later on, I found out that I really enjoyed it. And before we left, we headed over to the Lego store. My eyes must have popped out when I saw that they didn't have one sort of set, they have like about 2,000 sorts of sets. I found that my dad was interested in the Avengers and the Batman sets. Me? After looking around, I'd found out that I was more into the warrior like sets. Like TMNT( Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Chima, Castle, and Hobbit. But my most favorite out of all of them was Ninjago. It's an amazing set, filled with ninjas who have elemental powers. My dad practically bought me the Destiny Bounty set. I wanted to get more, but being the practical girl I am, I didn't want to waste my dad's money.

But as I could remember, ever since that day, I became totally obsessed with Legos.

Back to the present:

 **I smiled at that memory. Ever since that day, I fell in love with Legos, or, to be specific, with Ninjago.** _ **Ah, those were the greatest moments of my life**_ **, I thought. With the smile still on my face, I shifted my eyes to the next photo beside. Looking at it, my smile quickly turned into a frown. The frame held the only photo I have of my own mother. I don't quite remember her very well. I was only six that day when she left me and dad, promise to she never did. Twas like she vanished into thin air. From that day, I was convinced of only one thing, she passed away .**

 **Shaking my head, I turned around and walked towards my desk with the vague memory of my mom still in my head. Even though she was gone, there were times I wish she here with me, so I wouldn't have feel alone both physically and emotionally.**

 **Alone. Just the thought of it makes me feel even more depressed. Sighing, I reached out for my Iphone as I settled myself in my desk chair. Turning it on, I glanced down at the screen and saw that it was Saturday today.** _ **Well, at least it's the weekend,**_ **I thought,** _ **This gives me more time to think about that strange dream.**_ **I closed my eyes, thinking about my weird dream. You see, it was hard for me to concentrate on that during the first week of highschool.**

 **I must have dozed off for half an hour, for the next I knew, I heard We Can Change the World(:sung by Bridgit Mendler) going off. That nearly caused me to jump out of my skin when I heard that. I calmed myself and smiled. There was only one person I know who'd call me by that ring tone. My one and only best friend, Jasmine. Or Jazz for short.**

 **I picked up my phone and answered it. "Hey, Jazz", I said. "HEY! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR OUR HANGOUT AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HEY'!", She practically screamed in my ear. Holding it from me, I set it down and pressed 'speaker'.** _ **At least I won't lose my hearing,**_ **I thought. Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I answered her. Because one thing I know if I don't answer, she will think that I died. "It's today? I thought Girl's Day isn't until tomorrow", I said. "Well, you might want to recheck your calendar. 'Cause it's today, girl!"**

 **Still feeling groggy, I turned to the calendar I pinned on the wall. Glancing up at the unmarked spot, I squinted to see what I wrote. My eyes snapped wide open. "Oh my great aunt Susan! You're right!", practically yelling with sudden realization. "Told ya so. Anyway, when you're ready, meet me at the Louisiana Public Library. Oh, and don't forget your books!" I rolled my eyes at that remark. What am I, seven?! Either that or she thinks I'm so absent minded. "Kay, I'll see you there", I said. "Okay. Then... Ninjas! Depart!" I laughed at that. Like always, she forget that it's actually 'ninjas! vanish!'. But like the other things we have in common, she's obsessed with Japanese culture. And one of those things are ninjas.**

 **Turning off my phone and plugged it into the charger, I raced to the shower. After a quick wash, I hurried out of the bathroom and hurried to my closet, fishing out my aquamarine one- shoulder shirt. Then opening up one of the drawers of my dresser, I pulled out a jean skirt, light blue leggings, and a sea green tank top.**

 **Quickly dressing into the clothes I picked out ( with a change of underwear, of course), I looked through my shoe shelves till I selected my blue ballet flats and slipped them on my feet, just like a glove.**

 **Then rushing back to the bathroom, I grabbed my hairbrush, quickly brushed through my auburn hair, and braided it into a fishnet braid. Grabbing my now charged phone and the charger, pulling out of its socket.**

 **Running out of my room, I quickly grabbed my book bag from the kitchen counter, stuffing my charger into it, and grabbed a apple from the fruit basket, thrusting into my mouth while rushing out the door. Locking it, I ran down the two fleets of stairs. Panting, I ran out of the apartment building and towards the library, ready for whatever the day throws at me.**

 **Jazz's POV**

 **I was standing outside the library, waiting for Lorie to come. I shooked my head as I recalled the phone call. Lorie forgot that today was** _ **our**_ **day. But then again, it's not the first time she forgot about Girl's Day. What we usually do on that particular day is what the girls at our school don't call normal. What we usually do, we actually do our homework in the library before we check out new books. Then we head to our favorite fro-yo place. And after spending some time at the national nature park, we head back to the apartment building for our annual sleepover. We usually do it at Lorie's apartment because it's more quiet and there are like no people there. But that normal for Lorie.**

 **Lorie, I thought. Ever since her dad died when she was twelve, she'd changed. When we were younger, she used to be a strong, emotional, but happy girl. But now, it's like she's a different person. Almost all of her emotions are shut off. One of them I name was love.**

 **I was still thinking about Lorie and her past, till I heard , "Hey Jazz." I snapped out of my trance and turned around to see Lorie. "Kyaa!", I screamed, almost jumping up in the air. "Lorie, you scared me", I said, glaring at her. "Oh. I'm sorry. I assumed you heard me coming. I didn't know you were so deep in thought ", she said, looking concern.**

 **I mentally rolled my eyes as I stood there. "Well?", Lorie asked. "Well?", I repeated. "Aren't we going into the library?" she asked, throwing me off guard till I remembered what I was doing here in the first place. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot.", I said, laughing nervously. Lorie just smiled and shook her head. "Well then, my friend", she said with a British accent, "Shall we enter the wonderful building filled with wondrous books?" I chuckled, deciding to play along. "Why, certainly my compadre", I said in the same accent. Bursting out with laughter, we grabbed each others hand and walked up the front stairs to the door, hand in hand. Little did we know that after today, our lives would change.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unordinary Day- part 1:

 **The girls went inside the library. As soon as they got in, they walked up to the front desk to inform the librarian. But they weren't greeted by the usual librarian, Mrs. Chesterfield. Instead they saw an old woman wearing an ancient-looking blue chinese blouse, with her hair done up with a bun with two chopsticks inserted in it, and smelled like … jasmine tea?**

 **Clearing her throat, Lorie tried to get the woman's attention. "Um, excuse me." The woman looked up at her, her dark almond eyes looked like that they can see into her soul. "Eh? What do you want?", she asked. Lorie began to shake nervously, but gathering up her courage, she squeaked, "Um, my friend and I… w-we want to see i-if one of the study rooms is available, Mrs…", she glanced at the nametag on the woman's blouse, "Soo Ling." Soo Ling stroked her chin and watched nervous girls with amusement.** _ **Did I/Lorie say something that offended her?,**_ **they thought in unison. "Well, most of the study rooms are closed for repairs, because someone set a bomb in the vents." A panicked look flooded their faces. "A bomb?!", they shouted. "Shhh", she hissed. Realizing what they had done, they clapped their hands over their mouths. "Fortunately, it was a stink bomb. But somehow the chemicals in the bomb were flammable. It spreaded everywhere,and touched the lamps inside the rooms, causing a few small fires here and there. So until the rooms are repaired, no one will be using any of the rooms", she said. Lowering their hands, they dropped their heads down, a look of disappointment clouded their faces and flooded their souls. "But",she continued. "But?", they repeated. "There is ONE room that wasn't damaged. In fact no one has used in a long time", she said. "You mean, the room that has book shelves filled to the brim with books like the originals, ancient scrolls, and books no one reads anymore? The S.A.S room?!", Jazz exclaimed excitedly. "S.A.S?", Lorie asked confusedly. "Special Ancient Study", she explained. "Mmhmm", Mrs Soo Ling nodded. "I'm afraid we have to decline", Lorie said. "What?! Lorie!", Jazz whined. "And why not?", Mrs. Soo Ling questioned. "You see, the librarians told us that room is off-limits. They said that my friend Jazz and I are unqualified. Plus, we need the Head Librarian's approval", she answered honestly.**

 **Soo Ling looked straight at her, blackish brown piercing through sea green. After studying her a few minutes, she smiled. Which threw the girls way off guard. She said with a chuckle,"Now don't be so surprise. It's not very often I meet girls that have a pure and honest heart. Nor is it I find girls who are loyal and eager to learn the ancient arts. May those qualities stay with you always, even in the battle between good and evil."**

 **Now this brought total confusion to the both of them. What did she mean, 'even in the battle between good and evil'? Surely they weren't expected to engage in a life and death battle. However, the remark about 'the battle' brought Lorie to her dream. Did the woman know about it? Was she some type of mind reader? While she was deep in thought, little did she know that Jazz was also thinking about a similar dream. She had been having for quite a while now. It started after the disappearance of her own mother. Only in her version, she was protecting and guiding a white light. But after a few days, the light was gathered in two different colors, blue and green. They were combined and made aquamarine. And to top it off, she was wearing strange looking clothes, in the colors of nature.**

 **A cough snapped them out of their thoughts and brought them to earth. Seeing the librarian staring at them, they grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, did the librarians tell who the Head Librarian is?" They slowly shook their heads, feeling like complete idiots. "Leave it to them to keep it a secret", she sighed, shaking her head. "Will you please tell who he or she is", Lorie pleaded. Jazz just rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better", said she, shaking her head, "I say that the librarian in front of us** _ **is**_ **the head librarian." "By the Great Dragon, how did you know child?" Soo Ling asked in surprise. "I didn't." she stammered, equally surprised. "I assumed that you read what was above my name", Soo Ling said. Puzzled by this, they peered at the tag. They squinted, turn their heads, and blink, but they couldn't make out the scrawling at the top. Finally, Lorie said, "I'm afraid my friend and I don't understand nor know how to read chinese."**

 **Staring at her as if she was insane, she pulled off her tag and stare at it, they could almost swear that she was burning a hole in it. " Leave it to those nitwits to forget write head librarian in english, for goodness sakes! English! Well I -i- Oh forget it." she blustered. Putting her tag back on, she looked back at the girls, saying," Anyway, as the head librarian, I give permission to the both of you." Jazz squealed with delight, " Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She turned and ran to the old stairway, leading to S.A.S. room. Lorie was about to follow her but stopped when Mrs. Soo Ling cleared her throat. "It seems your friend forgot that you need a key to get inside the room." She chuckled, holding up an old fashioned Victorian key. Lorie smiled as she took it from the lady. "Thank you"**

 **"Young child, as long as you remember those you care about live in your heart, you are never alone." She scrunched her eyebrows, confused. She turned to the stairway, starting to walk over. "Oh, one more thing, Lorie." She turned back to the lady. "You and Jazz might find some gifts from your mothers, as well as some clues that should have been solved long ago."**

 **Mrs. Soo Ling watched as the confused girl walked up to the stairs and climbed them up till she disappeared. Reaching down to the second desk drawer, she pulled out a crystal orb and an old photo. Holding up the photo, she gazed at the five figures with pride. However, it made her sad. Putting it aside, she looked into the crystal ball. "Wu, I believe that it's time. Lorie and Jazz are on their way to Ninjago. Prepare your disciples, for the prophecy is starting. Find the last two kunoichis. And at all costs, please help them understand."**

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a bit short. I promise to get the next one**

 **Meanwhile, stay in tune for part 2!**

 **~ninjagirlA20**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Unordinary Day~ part 2

* * *

 _"Wu, I believe that it's time. Lorie and Jazz are on their way to Ninjago. Prepare your disciples, for the prophecy is starting. Find the last two kunoichis. And at all costs, please help them understand."_

* * *

Meanwhile, climbing up the stairs...

Lorie just couldn't figure out what that woman meant. How could she know her mother? How does she know both her and Jazz's names? _Well, she did hear Jazz call me 'Lorie' and I called her 'Jazz'._ Another thought popped into her head. _How did she know I was alone?_

She thought and thought, but she couldn't think of a logical reason. _Oh, my head hurts,_ She moaned mentally. _Maybe I should focus on getting to the door before Jazz decides to kick it down._

She made it to top of the stairs and started to walking down the narrow hallway. At first it was quiet, but all of a sudden- THAWK! THAWK! "Come on. Come on. Come on! Open up, you stupid door!" Reaching the end of the hall, she almost burst into laughter at what she was seeing. A mad Jazz pounding on the door, screaming like a child when they couldn't get what they want. Biting down on her bottom lip, she walked up to her and place her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Jazz jumped about 2 feet away from the door, screaming in fright. "Good grief. I place my hand on your shoulder to get your attention, but you end up jumping away as if I were Pythor. I'm so hurt" Lorie said, at the last sentence sarcastically. Jazz turned toward her, hands on her hips. "Well, excuse me while I was trying to open the door!" "And by opening, you mean kicking it down."

 **Jazz's face started to turn red. "Well, what am I supposed to do?! It's locked, so the only way I could think of getting it open was breaking it down. Unless we have a-" "Key?" Lorie asked, holding out the key in front of her. "When did you-" "Mrs. Ling gave it to me after you dashed off." "Oh" she gave a sheepish smile.**

 **Shaking her head, Lorie insert the key into the bronze keyhole and slowly turn it.** _ **Click.**_ **They looked each other, nervous about they were about to see. "Ready?" Jazz nodded. Slowly, Lorie placed her hand on the turquoise glass knob and gave a shaky but firm twist.**

 **"On three. One. Two. THREE!" With that, they push the door open and fell into the room. "Oof" Jazz gasped. Lifting herself up, she stared at the room in awe. "This is amazing! Eh, Lorie?" There was no response. "Lorie?" Finally she got a answer from a tug on her shirt. Looking down, her eyes widen. She didn't know that when they pushed the door, they pushed a little harder than they thought, so they fell through the doorway. However while they fell, Lorie hit the floor first and cushioned Jazz's fall. And remain there till she managed to raise her arm and grabbed Jazz's shirt.**

 **"I'm sorry, Lorie- chan!" Jazz cried. Lorie pulled herself up and began gasping for air. "It's okay, Jazz." she said in between breaths. She looked at Jazz with strange look on her face. " What?" "Did you just call me 'Lorie- chan'?" Jazz nodded. "Wow." was all that came out of her mouth. The silence that came over them suddenly became uncomfortable. Jazz cleared her throat to get rid of the awkward stillness. "Um, uh, well, this is kinda - um" Just then Lorie started to burst out in laughter. "What? What?" cried a confused Jazz. She manage to calm herself down, but reduced to giggles. "First of all, two things." "Huh?" "One, I was wondering if you speak Japanese." "I didn't want to take it, but my stepmom insisted that I do since it** _ **is**_ **part of my heritage." Jazz defended. Lorie put up her hands in defence, chuckling. "I'm not mad", trying to calm down her down, "Quite the opposite. I never thought that you would ever speak Japanese. And for two," she looked down, " Is that a Cole minifigure?"**

 **Jazz gasped and stare at the ground. "Y-yes. So I have a crush on Cole, is that wrong?" she started gathering her spill-out belongings. Lorie place her hand on Jazz's as it laid on the lego figure. Jazz looked at her, hazel green at sea green. Lorie turned, picked up her satchel, opened the flap, and fished around for something. Finally feeling the thing, her eyes lit up and brought out her clenched fist. Opening, she revealed a Llyod minifigure.**

" **I don't think we ever discuss our Ninjago crushes." Jazz smiled. "Shall we talk about on that table over there?" she pointed to the first table she saw.**

" **Sure." As they walked towards the table, they saw strange looking shapes on the surface. "What are those weird objects?" "I don't know. Let's find out!" Picking up the pace, they could see that the 'weird objects' no more than parcels in different sizes wrapped in bright colored paper and a piece of rolled- up paper.**

" **Woah." "Took the words right out of my mouth." Lorie shook her head in disbelief. "What in the world-" "More like** _ **who**_ **in the world", Jazz interrupted.** _ **Cough. Cough. "Who**_ **in the world were these for?" Lorie finished. "It's for us." "How could you tell?" Jazz pointed to pieces of paper on the boxes. "Those pieces of paper?" "Yeah?" "They have either 'To Jazz' or 'To Lorie' written on them. Duh." "Oh. And by the looks of it" she counted each parcel, "there are like about ten parcels, which five for each of us." "And the rolled - up paper?" "I think it's for both of us. And also that rolled-up paper is called a 'scroll'" "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open them!"**

 **Jazz quickly grabbed her parcels and started ripping the paper off. Lorie, on the other hand, gathered her parcels and piled them into a neat little pile. Starting with the biggest one, she carefully pulled away the paper till she was met by the lid of a cardboard box. Lifting the lid, she gasped softly as she saw a turquoise backpack with beads of aquamarine,teal, and crystal stitched into tiny Chinese dragons with five Japanese characters around them. Setting it aside, she pulled out the next package. It was the widest, most rectangular box she ever saw wrapped in bright yellow paper. Then like the other parcel, she carefully tore off the paper. Finding inside, a garment she remembered that her mother wore.** _ **Momma's favorite blouse! But I thought it was burned in the fire.**_ **Puzzled thoughts invaded her mind as she stared at the blouse.**

 **As she lifted the silk shirt to get a better look, a piece of paper fluttered down onto the table. Picking it up, she silently read it.** _To my sweet little Lorie, it is with a heavy heart that I write this but you must know the past. You are not who you think you are. In fact, you are not fully human. The only reason why I have not told you this was because I was protecting you. Evil forces lurk around because of your destiny. I pray that when I see you again, you will be wearing that blouse. Remember to take care of it. It's a family heirloom that's pass out from generation to generation. I love you_

 _Aiwo Komete, Mother_

 **Lorie's hand trembled as she re-read the letter over and over again.** _ **Evil forces?! Destiny?! What on earth is this all about?!**_ **Then she looked at the blouse** **.** _ **When I see you again, you'll be wearing the blouse.**_

 _ **Mom.**_

 **The thought of seeing her again brought a smile on her face.** _ **I'll take really good care of this blouse, mom. I promise.**_

 **Gently, she folded the blouse and put into her new backpack.** _ **2 parcels down, three more to go,**_ **she thought. Reaching to the pile, she pulled out a medium square box in sky wrapping.** _ **I wonder what's in this one?**_ **she pondered.** _ **One way to find out.**_ **Due to her excitement, she tore off the paper, tossed it aside and flung the lid open.** _ **A book?**_

 **She took out a navy blue book, confused. Opening the front cover, she quietly read the first page.**

Diary of Era Jane Solomons

Whoever reads this diary shall know the secrets of Ninjago. I personally hope that with this knowledge, it may help defeat Lady Vanessa, mistress of Chaos and Destruction. But be warned. Knowledge is wisdom, but one must take care of how they use that knowledge. For if used for evil, disastrous consequences shall fall upon them. But if it used for good, great rewards be given.

 _ **Huh? This makes no sense.**_ **She scanned further down and found a note addressed to her.**

I besheeth this diary to my one and only daughter, Lorene Fay Jefferson. For it may help her understand and prepare her for what Destiny has planned for her.

 _ **For what?! Okay, this has gone heartwarming to horror. Lady Vanessa? Disastrous consequences? This is so mixed up.**_ **Recollecting her thoughts, she remember the first sentence.** _ **Ninjago? But… that's lego set, isn't it? Is it a real country? Oh, this is so frustrating! Okay, girl. Calm down. No need to go into one of your emotion attacks. Breathe in, breathe out.**_

" **Lorie? Are you feeling okay?" Lorie snapped out of her thoughts and gave a glare at the person who was speaking. Jazz took a couple steps back in fright. She had seen Lorie drift off in space, and saw the troubled look on her face. She, however, didn't expect her to glare at her. So when she called out to Lorie, the glare was a surprise to her.**

 **Lorie, seeing that the person was no other than Jazz, soften her gaze. "I'm okay, I guess", she said. "Really? Well, that troubling look says otherwise." Lorie start to speak but Jazz cut her off. "Now don't give that lame excuse, 'I'm fine so let's forget that, okay?'. Cause I know that there is something bothering ya." Lorie was stunned. She had never heard Jazz speak that sassy before.**

" **Look, I know that it's been hard on you in the past. But I'm your friend and I deserve to know what's going on. Don't keep that burden piled on you. It will make you feel lighter if you tell someone you trust." Nor had she seen her so …. persistent about her life. Feeling that she was not going to stop, she gave in. 'Sigh' "I just read a note from my mother's journal." " What did it say?" " Something about preparing and understanding what Destiny has for me. Also the secrets of Ninjago and how to defeat the mistress of chaos, Lady Vanessa." "I don't see how that's making you upset." "It's… ugh, it says that the knowledge inside is wisdom, but…" "But?" "But whichever purpose it's used for can either lead to disastrous consequences or great rewards." "Still not following" Jazz said, scratching her head. " Lorie began to breathe heavily, tears starting to form. " Its- its- its" Jazz saw Lorie and recognized her state.** _ **Oh no. Not another emotion attack.**_ **Jazz panic and went into action. "How about I read it instead?" Lorie nodded.**

 **Taking the opened book from her hands, Jazz began to read. As she got further, her hands like Lorie's before her began to trembled.** _ **Now I understand why she'd looked so pale.**_ **Meanwhile, as Jazz was reading, Lorie begin to take slow, deep breathes.** _ **Oh dear. These emotion attacks are getting worse each year. But I wish I knew why I had these attacks in the first place.**_ **Once she calmed down, she looked at the two remaining packages.**

 _ **I want to know what mom had left me.**_ **Taking a deep breath, she reached out for the longest package. Tearing the paper paper apart, she gasped when she saw a pair of wakizashis.** _ **I-i can't believe it.**_ **A warm smile spread over her face as she recalled a forgotten promise from a special person long ago**

 **Flashback:**

 _ **It was a bright summer day. Lorie was sitting outside, watching a woman practicing her martial arts with different sorts of weapons. Glancing over to her right, she spotted the blanket holding the weapons. Picking herself up, she walked over to the blanket and looked in awed at them. Picking up a weapon that looked like a small pitchfork, she glanced over at the woman. 'I'll give it a try.' she thought. Starting with putting her feet out, one a bit further in front than the other. Then she put her arms out, her right slightly crossed above her chest and her left holding out the small pitchfork farther out. 'One' she crouched low. 'Two' she started to lift her right foot. 'Three!' she springed into the air, arms flailing around.**_

 _ **But as she landed, the pitchfork sliced near her ear on her cheek. "Ow!"she whimpered. Just then the women looked over and saw her bleeding face. "LORIE!" she dropped the sword that she was holding in her hand and rushed over to her. "Lorie, are you alright?" Lorie looked at the woman, tears forming in her eyes. "My cheek hurts" she sobbed. The woman looked at her cheek and gasped in horror. "How did you manage to slice your cheek-" she looked and saw the metal fork on the ground. "Never mind. Right now we should take look and see if we can fix that cut."**_

 _ **She set Lorie down on the blanket and started looking for a first aid. Not far away was a nearby bush, the woman cupped one of her hands and whispered. Now Lorie couldn't exactly hear what she said but she was certain it was "Soyokaze*".**_

 _ **And just like magic, the first aid kit gently flew into the woman's hand. When she turned, Lorie's eyes were as big as saucers. "How did you do that?" she asked in amazement. The woman smiled. "Let's just say whenever I need help, the wind always come to help me." Lorie was confused. "What do you mean?" The woman just smiled and said, "You'll understand in time, my little gem."**_

 _ **Lorie became silent after that. She just sat there, watching as the woman cleaned her cheek. "There, it's all done." Lorie's hand flew up to her cheek, feeling the band-aid. With the smile on her face, she watch as the woman started to put away the kit. "Momma, when will I hold a weapon, move cool moves, and summon things like you do?" The woman froze for a few seconds, shut the kit, and turned to her, saying, "When you are a little bit older. But for now I think that you should learn martial arts first. And maybe you will earn your first weapon." "What will my weapon be?" "What will you like it to be?"**_

 _ **Lorie turned her head and look at the blanket. A shiny gleam caught her eye, making her smile. "I want a sword!" The woman looked at the katana with a thoughtful look. "Then your first sword should be a wakizashi" "What's a 'wakizachi'" "Wakizashi", she corrected. "I'll show you." Leaning over her, she picked up a sword. Looking it over, Lorie saw that the sword was a bit smaller than the other. She looked at the woman, confusion and disappointment were in her eyes. "This is it?" The woman smile, sensing the little girl's emotions. "It may not seem much, but it's the perfect weapon to carry around, especially in a purse or backpack. And a weapon isn't a tool you chose. Sometimes it chooses you." Lorie stared at the small weapon then back at the woman. "I promise to learn martial arts and earn this sword. I think I understand what you mean. Because I can hear it's voice calling me." "I'm sure you will"**_

" **Lorie?" Lorie blinked her eyes and stared straight into Jazz's forest green/sky blue eyes. "What is it?" "You got a weapon?" That threw Lorie off guard. Sheepishly, she said, "Um, yes?" Jazz beamed and held up a hanbo. "I got one too, I think. Oh, and" she hesitated, not sure what to say, "I think I figured out why you were pale earlier. Do you think that maybe-" "Ninjago isn't just a lego set?" Lorie finished. "Yeah" she said, fiddling her dark reddish-brown hair. Plucking up her enthusiasm, she asked, "Should we find out what's in the last two boxes?" "Yeah, lets."**

 **Both taking the large square-ish boxes, they hurriedly torn the wrapping and flung the lids off, revealing strange-looking clothes. "What are they?" Jazz questioned. "I have no idea. But I have this feeling that I've seen these clothes before." "Me too." They looked at the final boxes. Gulping they looked at each other, each carrying a nervous look in their eyes.**

 **Somehow time seem to stop as they picked up the last boxes. Slowly they pulled back the ribbons and watched as it fell to the ground. With shaky hands, they lift off the lids and peered inside. On beddings of cotton lied pendant necklaces, each holding a series of different colors. They release their breaths, not realizing that they have been holding in.**

" **So it's just a pendant." Jazz said, gently lifting the chain to get a better look. "Whew, yeah. For a moment there, I thought that it was - I don't know- maybe something cursed." Lorie said, relived. "I like the color on this pendant. A swirl mixture of leaf green and orange with a picture of a tiger and a Rock Juniper Bonsai tree."**

" **Let me see that." Jazz handed her pendant to Lorie and she looked at it. Sure enough, a Rock Juniper Bonsai tree with a tiger next to was inside, surrounded by a swirl mixture of leafy green and orange.**

" **That's incredible", she said in awe. "What about yours?" Lorie lower the pendant from her gaze, saying, "I don't know. I haven't got a chance to look at it." Handing it back to her friend, she lifted the silver chain holding hers.**

 **Looking closer, she saw a chinese dragon, five symbols circling it with a mixture of turquoise, aquamarine, teal, and crystal lying in the background. Suddenly, she looked at her backpack then back at the pendant.**

" **Jazz, doesn't your pendant have a similar pattern as your backpack?" Lorie asked, an idea starting to form around her head. "Hmm. I think so." "Show me" she demanded.**

 **Jazz reached down from the table, lifting up a bright orange backpack with leafy green embroidery stitches forming pictures of different animals, trees, and plants. Taking her pendant, Lorie scanned between the two items. Finally, she confirmed that the patterns were indeed similar.**

" **You know, Lorie. I have a funny feeling that we are going to be going somewhere." "I think you're right." Lorie heaved as she lifted the light blue bag holding her belongings. "For some reason" "Yeah?" "I packed all the bare necessities in this old thing, along with some entertainment." "No kidding. I did the exact same thing." "Was it last night?" Jazz nodded.**

 **Taking up their bags, they begin to pile up a small amount of textbooks. Lorie started scanning through her things, going through her mental list.** _ **Let's see. Algebra, check. Biology, check. Planner with assignments, both ahead and taken already, check. Sketchbook, check. History, check. Pencils, regular and colored, check, check. Martial Arts study book, check. Notebooks for each different subjects, check. Toothbrush, toothpaste, check, check. Two pairs of pjs, check.**_ **( We'll just skip through the rest of the list, for those in embarrassment)**

 **Seeing that she had everything, she started to put her things in the backpack. "Thank goodness that our moms gave us these new bags. Our old ones would have ripped." Uh, Jazz grunted. Looking up from packing, she saw that Jazz roughly stuffing everything in. Shaking her head, she picked the gifts, all except the pendant, and place them inside carefully.**

 **The pendant she unclasped and placed it on her neck. Putting the clasp on securely, she gently moved the pendant in the center of her neckline. Grazing it with her fingertips, she thought about her mom. But as she thought, a sudden warmth touch her fingers. Jerking them away, she stared at her hand. There were no burns on it, to her relief, but the feeling was still on her fingers.**

 _ **What was that?**_ **She didn't know what it was, and she didn't like it.**

" **Hey, Lorie." she turned to her friend. "What is it now, Jazz?" Jazz picked the rolled up paper and showed it to her. "What do you suppose this is?"**

 **Lorie, forgetting about the strange warmth, took the paper and unrolled it. "*Cough* What it *cough* is *cough*, it sure is *cough* dusty." She said, coughing in between words. Taking the paper, Jazz blew on it, sending the dust off into the air. And, unfortunately, into Lorie's face. "Jazz! *cough* can you *cough* please *cough* not *cough, cough* blew on *cough* dusty papers *cough* in front of *cough* me." Jazz grinned sheepishly. "Oops. My bad." she said, one hand reaching behind her neck.**

 **After the dust settle down, Lorie began to look at the paper. "What is that? Weird stick drawings?" Jazz asked, squinting. "And is that chicken scratch?"Tilting her head, looking at strange writing. Lorie looked at Jazz in pure annoyance. "No, Jazz. These 'chicken scratches' are ancient japanese characters. And there drawings are ancient ink paintings. Didn't you learn anything in Japanese class?"**

 **Jazz shooked her head. "Unfortunately, I don't like Professor Amari's lectures. They always put me to sleep. I prefer reading heads on or at least talking to someone about that."**

 **Lorie shook her head, sighing in disbelief. "Well, what does it say?" Jazz asked, curious.**

 **Lorie turned her attention back at the paper. "Well, if I'm looking at this correctly, this is an old scroll." "A scroll?", Jazz asked, scrunching her face in confusion. "You know, a document of the past. Sometimes they tell us what happens in the past. Other times, they tell ancient legends or forgotten prophecies." Lorie explained, turning back to her.**

 **Jazz was silent. Her eyes were as large as saucers. "How did you know that?" she asked, flabbergasted. "Unlike the two of us, I enjoy Japanese class. Plus, I get a scholarship at Amari sensei's dojo." Lorie smirked.**

" **W-well, what does it look it" Jazz asked, trying change the subject. Luckily, it worked for Lorie resumed at looking at the parchment. "Well, if I'm reading this correctly it say,**

 **'Gōsuto senshi no tatakai wa owari ga aru baai**

 **5 Ninjas ni yotte**

 **Kuro, ao, shiro, midori to aka**

 **Zutto Maekara-betsu no teki ga hyōji sa re nakereba narimasen**

 **Ninjago ga hitsuyō to shite iru toki ni sarani no ninja ga hyōji sa remasu**

 **Shikashi, karera wa yori ōku no josei no gaikan o motte imasu'"**

" **And that means in English", Jazz asked frustrated.**

"' **When the battle of ghosts warriors has end**

 **5 ninjas black, blue, white, green, and red**

 **Another enemy from long ago shall appear**

 **5 more ninja appear when Ninjago is in need**

 **However, they will have more female appearance'"**

" **And?" Jazz asked. "Um, that's all I could translate" Lorie confessed.**

 **Suddenly, a bright light glowed from the map. Frighten, Lorie dropped the map as Jazz quickly dived under the table. Taking a couple steps back, Lorie slowly calmed down and walked up.**

" **Lorie, are you crazy?!"she ignored her and pick up the scroll. The light was not as bright as before, but bright enough to show some new characters.**

" **Jazz, I think you need to see this", Lorie said softly. Jazz slowly but cautiously got up from beneath the table. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widen at the sight of the new symbols.**

" **What do they say? And this time, say it in English" she demanded.**

 **Lorie was confused. She had never studied nor see these symbols before. As she pondered, her pendant started to glow. Lorie stare and stare at the symbols, till she saw them in english writing.**

"' **Jazz and Lorie,**

 **The time has come**

 **Ninjago is in danger**

 **Come**

 **Join ninjas of Earth, Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Creation**

 **Find the Kunoichis of Water, Nature and Animals, Aura, Amber and Wind**

 **And last but not least, find the Turquoise and Crystal Konouchi**

 **Only she can defeat the mistress of chaos'"**

 **she read out loud.**

 **Jazz blinked. "How did you read that?" Lorie looked at her, surprised. "It was written in English" she answered. Jazz look at the map, her eyes scrunched in confusion. "No, it's not. It's in those weird symbols." Lorie looked back, finding them in their original writing.** _ **Huh? But I clearly remember seeing them in english.**_ **she remembered.**

 **It never occurred to them that the pendant had dimmed and eventually stopped glowing.**

" **Any ideas what that it means?" She shook her head, frustrated. "Maybe it means that we have to go to Ninjago" she said.**

 **Then all of a sudden, the map glowed again. But it grew brighter and brighter. "Uh, Lorie?"**

 **A flash shone out, blinding them. "LORIE!" "JAZZ!" Screams were heard throughout the library. But when one of the librarians came into, the only thing she found were two school bags lying table.**

* * *

 **Duh, Duh, duuuuuh!**

 **What happen to Lorie and Jazz? Will they be okay? Find next time on Part 3 of Unordinary Day!**

 **Oh, and don't forget to review and rate! And feel free to tell your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! NinjagirlA20 here! For the last couple of weeks, I notice that some of you are eager to know whats going to happen in Ancient Legends Returns and Caught Between Worlds. Well, I'm please to say that I am planning to write at least of these stories in one week. Ancient Legends Return in one week, Caught Between Worlds the other. Also be on the lookout for other stories I'm planning to post.

Happy New Year!

Peace out~ NinjagirlA20


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Sorry about this. I know that some of you were wondering what happens but i promise that i'll post as soon as possible. My goal is to make the deadline every weekend or as soon as I can.

i do not own Ninjago or its characters, just the ocs and the plotline.

read it, review it, and send me your thoughts, ideas, and questions.

Enjoy!

And a happy new year!

* * *

Chapter 4: Unordinary Day ~ Part 3

 _Lloyd was standing in a field, basking in the sun's blissful glow. 'Where am I?' he thought. Just then, the wind, along with a melody._

' _What a voice' he was enchanted. He turned around and saw her, the most beautiful girl he ever seen. With glowing auburn hair and mesmerizing sea green eyes and wearing an aquamarine dress._

 _He started to walked toward her. "Who are you" he called._

 _The girl just smiled and started to run the opposite direction. It was almost like she was saying, come and get me. He smirked and started to chase her._

 _Time seemed to pass as they played this endless game of tag. Until a flash of black and white lightning strike the ground in front of her._

 _Ha ha ha, an evil voice crackled. He looked up and saw a shadow in the appearance of woman. For some reason, it reminded him when the Overlord possessed his father. He snapped and looked around his surroundings. Darkness was spreading around the field, slowly making its way to ….. The girl!_

 _He ran to her, hoping to get her before the shadows do. She turned her head and stared at him, her eyes casted with fear._

" _Help me, green ninja. Find me before it's too late. Help me, please" she pleaded before the darkness consumed her._

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

 **Lloyd woke up, startled. He looked around, finding himself in his room.** 'What in Ninjago was all that?' **he thought, his hand placed on his forehead. He closed his eyes, replaying the dream in his mind.** 'Just who is that girl? What did she mean 'find me'? **He pondered.** 'Maybe it meant I was to find the 'one'' **he thought. A knock pounded on his door, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Lloyd?" The door opened, popping in a silver head ( titanium, actually. Who said that? Never mind, I'll find out after this chapter.). "Oh, hi Zane." The nindroid stepped inside his room, a concern look plastered on his face. "Are you alright?"**

 **Lloyd quirked an eyebrow, confused. "Of course I am. Why?" "I came to tell you that Sensei Wu wishes to speak to all of us. But when I came to your door, it sounded like someone was attacking you." His eyes widened. He didn't realized that he was being noisy.**

'That means that others may have heard me…. rats!' **he groaned at what was happening next. Sure enough, the halls were thundering as the rest of the ninja ran into his room.**

" **Lloyd! Are you alright?"**

" **We heard you screaming!"**

" **Are you sick?!"**

 **The questions kept pounding till he snapped. "ENOUGH!" he glared at the men in front of him. "For starters,** _ **Jay**_ **," he snarled, staring at the red-brown hair man, " Yes, I'm fine. No, I'm not sick,** _ **Cole,"**_ **his eyes now pointing at the black-hair ninja. But when his eyes reached Kai's, his temper had lowered. "There's a reasonable explanation why I was being loud." "I should hope so" a voice boomed out, causing the ninja to jump. Turning around, they saw that is was Sensei Wu. "Uncle!"**

 **Lloyd jumped out of his bed, scurrying to make himself a little presentable. He managed to only comb his messy blonde hair. He stood there, feeling embarrassed in his green pajamas. "Now, before you start talking," They waited, ready for whatever Sensei has to throw at them. "Have you seen my teapot?"**

 **Except for** _**that**_ **. Jay groaned while Kai, Cole, and Lloyd resist the urge to facepalm. Zane, however, blinked before saying, "You left it on kitchen counter"**

 **Wu smiled. At least one of his pupils was paying attention . Also, it was helping with the tense atmosphere. Turning to his nephew, he asked, "Now then, what sort of dream were you having that causes you to scream like a madman?"**

 **Keeping a straight face, Lloyd began to tell what he saw in his dream. After he finished, the room became silent. Then Jay started to laugh. "What's so funny" Lloyd demanded. "It's- just- well, we thought that you will never think about girls."**

 **Lloyd felt his cheeks heating up. Even though he never admitted it, he too wonder if he will ever - don't even go there, he thought. For now he needed to know what the dream meant.**

 **Sensei listened patiently, hearing every little detail. When Lloyd said he saw a girl in his dreams, he stopped him and asked, "What did she look like" Lloyd was surprised but he answered, "She had, um, auburn hair, sea green eyes, and was wearing a strange shade of blue kind of dress." "Anything else?" "Um, there were shadows. But some of them gathered up, forming a woman."**

 **Wu was starting to get nervous. Somehow, he had a feeling that he heard of this somewhere. He just didn't remember. Gesturing Lloyd to continue, "Before the shadows covered her, she called out to me. 'Help me, green ninja. Find me before it's too late. Help me, please.'" Wu suddenly gone pale.**

" **Come with me," he commanded. The ninjas looked at each other before they followed their master. Down the hallways, out of the shop, and into Misako's study. "Wu. What brings you here?" Wu stared at her, a grave and serious look plastered on his aged face.**

 **It only took Misako a glance to figure what was wrong. "It's time, isn't it?" He nodded. "Do we still have the relics Soo Ling left with us?" Misako reached behind the desk, pulling out an old cardboard. "What's in it?"**

 **He ignored Jay's question and lifted the lid, revealing a bronze chest. "Do you have the key?" Misako reached into her shirt and pulled out a bronze key tied to a scarlet cord. Handing it to Wu, she asked before he insert into the keyhole, "Do you think they will handle it" "They have to, since their destinies are intertwined with them"**

 **The ninjas looked at each other, their expressions saying** _ **who's them? What does Sensei mean by we have to?**_

 **They watch as their sensei place the key in the keyhole, turned it, and** _ **click**_ **. Pushing up the lid, he revealed a crystal ball and an old scroll. Gently, he lifted the orb while Misako carefully grabbed the scroll. As he placed the orb on the desk, a bright light blasted from it. They all covered their eyes, shielding themselves from the light. As it dimmer, a voice called out from the orb,** _**"Wu, I believe that it's time. Lorie and Jazz are on their way to Ninjago. Prepare your disciples, for the prophecy is starting. Find the last two kunoichis. And at all costs, please help them understand."**_

 **Lowering their arms, they saw that the inside of the ball was fuzzy like a tv with static. Once it cleared, they peek over and ….**

" **AHHHHH! IT'S HIDEOUS!" Jay screamed. Inside the ball was the most strangest thing they have seen in their life, a woman! But not just any woman, no, the woman was in the most strangest form they have ever seen.**

 **She shook her head, chuckling. "In my lifetime, I've been called many things. I have to say, this is a new one." Wu lower his head, clearly embarrassed by his students' behavior. Or more specifically, Jay's behavior. "I'm sorry for my student's behavior. I was going to tell them until you decided to pop out of nowhere." "Well, you know me. Sometimes I just like sneak up on people. Fitting for ninja, no, a konouchi? Huh?"**

 **Wu smiled, shaking his head. "You never change, Soo Ling. We've just received your message." "I figured as much" she sighed. "Anyway, I found the kunoichis' daughters and already sent them. In fact-" she was interrupted by two echoing screams. Shifting her head up to the right, she smiled. "It seems that they are on their way."**

 **Wu stares at her, remembering their past. He had often said, 'We can not change the past, but we prepare for the future.', there were a few times he'd wished he could go back and change the mistakes he made.** ' _**What done is done.'**_ **he reminded himself.** ' _ **Even if I-'**_

" **Wu?" He blinked, pulling down to earth. "You been staring at me for awhile. Do I have some ramen on my blouse?" His face turned beet red and he stuttered, "O-oh. T-that's not it." The ninja stared at their sensei in bewilderment. In all their time together, they have never seen him blushed that hard before, nor stuttered. Well, except for Misako.**

 **Speaking of whom, Misako smiled in amusement. She knew exactly why Wu was acting like a shy schoolboy.**

 **Figuring that it was time for her to step in, she stepped up to the orb. "Hello Soo Ling. It has been awhile", she said, winking at Wu. He sighed in relief. At least Misako intervene before he embarrassed himself even further. "Misako! I hardly recognized you. How years has it been?" Misako giggled. "At least fifty years." The woman looked over her shoulder (?: Can she even do that from the ball?) and spotted the boys.**

'The red ninja is Kai Sumiso, brother of the water kunoichi.' **She looked a little further at him.** 'It seems that he has already met the kunoichi of amber and wind. Oh, and it seems he has feelings for her. That's wonderful' **She thought. Then she looked at his right, finding Jay.** 'Ah, that's right. The boy who called me hideous. Then again, he's never been to the 'reality' world. Now lets see. He's blue ninja. The color's fitting. He's also has Kai chasing him because he's dating the water kunoichi. Now that's a match. **She chuckled, turning over to Zane.**

'The white ninja, who bears the aura kunoichi in his head. Literally.' **she mentally sighed.** 'I'll have to tell the girls to figure a way to re-build her body when they get there.' **Peeling her eyes off, she stared at the last two ninja.** 'Hmm. By the looks of it, I can already say that the earth ninja is ready to meet his Shugo tenshi. And the green one- that can't be' " **Is that Lloyd?"**

 **Looking at Misako's face, she knew it was true. "I can't believe it. Last time I saw him, he only a baby. Light skin, golden blonde hair, ah, and his eyes. He really takes after his father." Misako smiled with pride "Indeed"**

" **Speaking of who, where is Garmondon? I haven't seen that troublemaker for a long time." Wu and Misako hung their heads, remembering the fate of their lost. "Garmondon is gone. You have heard of the attack at Stiix?"**

 **Soo Ling shook her head. "So Morro had finally done it. I had knew that one day he would get what he wants." Putting her hand on the side of her mouth, she asked softly, "He didn't become the Green Ninja, right?"**

" **He did not." Wu reassured her.**

 **Leaning back in relief, she sighed, "that's good." A cough sounded from behind, making Wu and Misako turn with deathing glare.**

 **The blue ninja, Jay, who was with his brothers 'listening' to their sensei and Mrs. Garmadon talking, couldn't help but feel uneasy. Sure he was embarrassed for calling one of sensei's friends 'hideous', but that doesn't mean that she wasn't suspicious. And after hearing two girlish screams, that made him even more uneasy.**

 **Finally, he coughed to get their attention. However, the glares they sent nearly made him wet his pants. (Hey!) "Not to interrupt or anything, but how exactly do you guys know each other? What's with the screams we heard? And what do you mean our destinies are intertwined with them, whoever they are."**

" **Yes, master. I believe you owe us an explanation." Zane said, stepping forward.**

 **Soo Ling sighed, her chin resting on her hands. "It all started long ago….."**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Who is Soo Ling exactly? Will the ninjas ever find out? And Sensei's connection with her?**

 **Stay tune for part 4!**

 **(Creak)**

 **Excuse me, but I believe I have a couple of rats in here. (Glaring at the closet.) "Aaaah!"**

 **Come back here, you stalkers!**

 _ **Zane steps out from the shadows, walks to computer and reads script.**_ " **As this strange girl is chasing my friends, I will read out what it says in the end."**

 **Read**

 **Follow**

 **Favorite**

 **Review**

 **And… Send your ideas for the next chapter!**

 _ **The door slams open.**_ **Ah, so that where you're hiding.**

 _ **Zane gulps in fear and running for his life.**_ **Hey, don't run away! I want to know what you are doing here!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry, everyone. I decided to finish Ancient Legends Return because of lack of reviews for Caught Between Worlds. But don't worry. I'll still write it, just not post it till its finished.**_


	7. authors notice

Hi, everyone! NinjaGirlA20 here. Its nearly the end of the school year for me, so I'm going to busy. So until the school year is over, I'm going to pause on writing stories for now. But i might make some updates now and then. Can't be certain though. Peace out!


	8. Chapter 7

Hi everyone!

* * *

Ninjas tied up, sitting on floor.

Jay: what's the big idea?

NinjagirlA20: that's my question! What are you guys doing here?!

Cole: Look, we just saw a glowing door and because of someone's curiosity ( glaring at Jay) we find ourselves in a girl's closet!

NinjagirlA20:(fuming in anger) PERVERTS!

Kai:( wincing) wow, and I thought I was the hothead.

*knock, knock*

NinjagirlA20: who could that be?

 _Walks over to closet door and opens it._

Sensei Wu: I apologize for my students behavior.

NinjagirlA20: It's alright. Just as long as it does not happen again.

 _Hopefully this will be the last time I do this. Anyway, enjoy the story!_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 _You have already heard of the creation of Ninjago. The story I am about to tell takes place after it, before the Spinjitzu master even passed on. A long time ago, two spinjitzu masters worked together to maintain the balance. Not only were they were the light but best friends as well._

 _As time passed on, the Spinjitzu master was blessed with two sons of his own. As for his friend, alas, she could not bear any children. (_ "Woah, woah, woah. She?" Jay interrupted. "Yes, master of lightning. Just there were two lights, male and female, there two darks as well.) _But never alas, she stood by her friend and watched as raise the boys like they were her own._

 _As the days pass, the Spinjitzu master was passing through a village when he stumbled upon a young child, hiding in an ally. It just happen so that he came to this village to look for a gift for his friend. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't it._

 _When he found the child, he was surprise at the potential he saw inside her. Yes, the child he found was a young girl. With the information he collected, he found out that she lost her parents at a young age, due to an mysterious illness that struck the village._

 _Finding that no one was able to take her in, he thought of his friend, who had longed for a child of her own. The reason why was before a month before her wedding day, her fiance died to an incurable illness. And ever since his death, she couldn't marry another for none had understood her as well as him and the spinjitzu master. Since then, she had grown lonely. Even his sons had not brought much comfort, for they reminded her of a dream she once had._

 _He decided then, that he would take the girl back to the monastery with; where he lived with the spinjitzu mistress and his two sons. On the way there, he explained to the confused girl that he was taking her to someone who wanted a child._

 _When they got there, he called for his friend, saying that he had a very special surprise for her. When the spinjitzu mistress stepped out with his sons, the shy girl had hid herself behind him. After much coaxing, she finally showed herself._

 _It was not much that the spinjitzu mistress was speechless and that it made the girl very scared that she unlocked the energy inside her. It was beginning to get way out of control until the Spinjitzu mistress came up to her and told her, "You have nothing to fear my child. Here, you are not alone."_

 _With those words, the child calm down and embraced her new mother._

 _As the years passed, the girl grew into a strong, young woman. She had better control of her powers and became a wonderful mistress of spinjitzu, almost as good as the original._

 _But just as the girl's journey has begun, the spinjitzu mistress's had come to an end. As she watched her pupil and daughter grew, she was struck ill and grew weaker each passing year. A few days after the girl's birthday, she left for the spirit world._

 _The daughter mourned for her mother and the spinjitzu master, who passed on the same day. But despite her sadness, she continued their teachings, in order to the memories of her mother and 'uncle' alive._

 _Time passed, and the daughter gathered a group of five girls. Each with a special element, supposedly the opposite of the ninjas you have here now. The first: animal and nature, the bright orange and leafy green kunoichi. Second, the purple kunoichi, aura. The third kunoichi, mistress of wind, sky blue. The fourth, red and blue, kunoichi of water. The fifth"_ Soo Ling paused, her face filled with sorrow and regret. "What was the fifth kunoichi's element?" Zane asked, speaking what the other ninjas had on their mind. The elder woman took a deep breath and spoke, " _the daughter thought that the fifth one was the aquamarine kunoichi, the most special and mysterious one. Unfortunately, the four silver weapons say otherwise._

 _Because destiny had not choose her, she shunned everything she knew and studied the forbidden arts."_ It was needless to say that the room had become silent that you could hear a

pin drop.

"Hey, guys!" Wu, Misako, and the boys turn to find a girl in a short bob wearing a red and blue gi standing in the doorway. "Hey, Nya." the boys said in unison. It didn't take her long to figure that she interrupted something. "Is this a bad time?" she nervously asked. "On the contrary, water kunoichi. You came in at just the right time." Nya turned her head to see an orb revealing a woman unlike any form she had ever seen. Literally.

"Who are you?"she asked bewildered yet surprisingly calm. Smiling, Soo Ling answered, "I am Soo Ling." Still shocked, Jay interrupted, " Wait! How are you not freaked out about this?!"

"You should know, _Jay_. Considering that we fought snakes, skeletons, ghosts, and whatnot, this shouldn't be any different." Nya retorted. Soo Ling snickered, remembering a moment like this years ago. _Like mother, like daughter_ , she thought. She shook her head, setting it aside before speaking, " Just like your element, you are harsh when its needed." Nya stared at her, confused, till she remembered. "Hey, what were you talking about earlier, you know, before I interrupted?" she questioned. "She was telling the other half of the Spinjitzu Masters", Misako answered. Nya raised an eyebrow, unsure. "The other half?" "Yes. Originally, in Ninjago, there are two Yins as there are two yangs. Meaning that there is a Spinjitzu Master and Spinjitzu Mistress as there is a Overlord and Overlady."

Both of Nya's eyebrows shot up and her eyes wide as she tried to process this new information. She remembered the legend of the Spinjitzu Master and her (shuddered) experience with the Overlord, but she, nor the ninja, have either seen or heard of the Overlady.

"How come we didn't hear of this 'Overlady' before then?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspicious. Soo Ling sigh at this. She knew sooner or later, she have to reveal the whole truth. She hoped that it would be the later, when all the chosen guardians for the Aquamarine kunoichi have gathered, included the chosen one herself. But she would tell them a little… for now. "The Overlady saw no reason to attack, for the ninja were not who she seek." Jay let out a breathe in relief. "Well, that's a relief", he said. However, his relief was short lived. "However, she may come after Nya, considering she's one of the elemental kunoichi." " _WHAAT?!"_

* * *

 _Hey, sorry it took so long to update this. I'll try to be a little bit better._

 _Sayanora! - NinjagirlA2O_


End file.
